Disastrous Night Out
by Disturbed Insomniac
Summary: [GSD] Athrun and Cagalli go to a dance. What Happens when Athrun is dragged away by a bunch of girls that are enamoured with him? What will these fan girls do to ruin the night? How will Cagalli react to this? plzR


**Disastrous Night Out**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Athrun, Cagalli, or Gundam SEED/Destiny...** **Although I would love to own Athrun... or at least borrow him for a night or two... Anyways, Here goes... enjoy! (Smiles)**

"Come on Athrun... you're running late... again." Cagalli smiled as she looked out her window, waiting for Athrun to arrive. She was all dressed up and ready to go to the dance. She was wearing her black dress pants, and a nice green blouse with frilly sleeves that showed a bit more cleavage than she was used to. She even put lip gloss on, even though she didn't like the colour, taste or sticky texture.

Cagalli jolted out the door as soon as the front wheels of Athrun's car made contact with her driveway.

"You're late!" Said Cagalli playfully as she entered the car.

"Well, sorry. Its not my fault I had something to get on the way here." Replied Athrun as a smirk appeared on his face.

They made their way to the dance hall, without saying much. They were too exited. It was a rare opportunity for them just to go out and have a little fun, so they took every opportunity they could grasp.

They entered the hall, payed their tickets and entered the dance floor. The floor was crowded, the music was loud, and the multi coloured lights made the room mesmerizing. They found a spot, and danced together.

"This is fun!" Yelled Cagalli.

"What!" Said Athrun as he lowered his ear to her mouth.

Athrun was suddenly pounded by Mia, Meyrin and Lunamaria. They dragged him up and started dancing around him. Cagalli was pushed away by their intrusion. Cagalli got up and wobbled around until her balance was intact. "Athrun!" She called out. He was nowhere to be found. Either were those three girls that pushed her away from Athrun.

Cagalli looked for Athrun all over the dance floor, she couldn't find him, so she looked outside the dancing room.

"Athrun!" Heard Cagalli from the coat room. It was the voice of the utterly annoying Mia Campbell... _Mia Campbell... I hate that bitch... _ Thought Cagalli to herself as she gathered her guts to enter the coat room. _Hurt Athrun and you won't hear the end of it. I'll kick your ass_! Cagalli entered the coatroom. She froze in shock.

Athrun was on the floor.

Mia was on top of him.

They were kissing.

No...

They weren't just kissing.

They were sucking face.

They squirmed around and they were making out like there was no tomorrow.

_ATHRUN!_

Cagalli ran out of the coat room, shocked, _Athrun... that bitch! _

_**Athrun's Point of view**_

Athrun was under Mia's crazy body. She had pounded him down, his wrists were pinned to the ground by her strong ironlike hands. _Holy shit, she's strong! _

He squirmed around, trying to escape her grasp. She even undid part of his shirt. She started to kiss him all over the place.

"Mia! Get off me!" Demanded Athrun.

"Shut up and kiss me." And her mouth slam dunked into his.

_Shit! Can't get her off! Oh my god! Ew! She's sucking my tongue! _

Mia's hand was now underneath Athrun's shirt. Just then, he noticed Cagalli standing at the entrance of the coatroom.

_Shit! Get off me, bitch... dammit!_

He saw Cagalli run out in tears. He grabbed Mia's pink greasy hair and pulled her face off of his.

"Cagalli!" He said desperately as blood dripped into the floor. _Oh my god! She bit my tongue!_

Athrun placed his hand in front of his mouth and ran to the men's bathroom to wash out the blood that leaked from his mouth. He spit into the sink, gurgled water from the faucet like a maniac. He was almost tempted to put soap in his mouth to rid Mia's germs.. As I should say, cooties. _Who the hell does she think she is, comming on to me like that!_

He then rinsed the blood from his hand. By the time he was finished, he was drenched.

He squeezed the water from his hair and groomed it back in place. He rebuttoned his shirt. He looked at sink's drain, breathing hard. _Cagalli... dammit!_

"Hey Athrun! Long time no see!" Said a very familiar voice. Athrun was scared to look and see who it was.

"What's a matter, Athrun? You look rather bothered." Said the familliar voice. Athrun decided to look up to the mirror to see who was talking behind him.

"Nicol? ...Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Athrun questioned his sanity. He knew very well that Nicol was killed 5 years ago during the first big war thingy. He turned around to face Nicol.

But Nicol was gone. He looked in the mirror again.

Still no Nicol.

Athrun shivered and drenched his head with really, really cold water.

_**Cagalli's Point of view**_

Cagalli cried alone in the cubicle. She couldn't believe it. _Athrun... how could you... with ... that slut! Mia Campbell... who the hell does she think she is?_ Cagalli decided to eavesdrop to take her thoughts off Athrun for a while.

"Luna?"

"What now, Onee-chan?"

"Do you think this dress makes me look fat?"

"Of course not. I think you look perfectly fine, Meyrin. Why do you ask?"

"Cuz I think that's why Athrun doesn't like me. I'm too fat for him."

_They're talking about him! _Thought Cagalli.

"Meyrin. Don't say stuff like that. To be honest with you, I think your getting a little too thin."

"Yeah, yeah! Say what you want, Luna! You're just conning me into eating so that I could get fat so that Athrun would be less attracted to me, leading to you having him all to yourself!"

Cagalli was stunned. Those girls were fighting over Athrun.

"The only reason why Athrun dosen't like you, Meyrin, is because he loves ME!"

Cagalli could take it no longer. She had just about enough of the fighting sisters. She stomped out of her cubicle.

"Oh, I don't think this is the bathroom for trans-sexuals." Said Luna to Cagalli.

Cagalli snapped.

"FOR YOUR BIG FAT INFORMATION, I'M A **GIRL** AND ATHRUN IS **MINE**, YOU HEAR?" Yelled Cagalli at the top of her lungs. She then stomped out of the bathroom, and headed outside.

_**Athrun's point of view**_

Athrun walked out of the bathroom, trying to escape his disturbing thoughts concerning Nicol and Mia. He shivered once again. He walked across the dance floor, and made his way to the bar.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Said Heine, the bartender. Athrun looked at all the dancing people on the floor.

"Have you seen Cagalli?" Shouted Athrun in Heine's ear.

"I'm affraid not, Athrun. Sorry buddy, can't help you there. Is everything ok?" Asked Heine with concern.

"Meh, I don't know. I'll look for Cagalli, ok? Let me know if you saw her when I get back."

"Oki doki!" Said Heine as he did the thumbs up sign.

Athrun went into the crowd to search for Cagalli, he then looked in the halways away from the dance floor. He dared not go into the coatroom. Mia might still be there. He shivered at her very thought. The pain came back on his tongue. He decided to look outside.

He looked around the building. "Cagalli! Cagalli! Where are you? Cagali! Please answer me! CAGALLI!" He was now in the parking lot.

"We've got you now, Athrun!" Athrun was surrounded once again by the annoying Mia, and the Hawke sisters. They pulled out their guns and pointed them at Athrun.

"You'll be mine!" Said Luna.

"No mine!" Said Mia.

"No mine!" Said Meyrin.

Athrun was afraid... VERY afraid. _Damn! Out of all the time I actually do bring my gun around, why did I decide to keep it home now?_

Athrun was worried about Cagalli. What if they shot her and she's dead behind one of the parked cars?

"Cagalli? Are--" A bullet zipped right by Athrun's head and skinned his dashing blue hair.

"Mention that things name, and I will kill you!" Said Mia. She looked rather psychotic.. Her hair was all messy and all over her face. She looked like a pink Sasquatch. (No offence Vanèze... teehee)

_**Cagalli's Point of view**_

Cagalli was sitting beside Athrun's car. Her back touched the wheel, she rested her head on her arms, which were supported by her knees. Tears rained down from her warm cheeks to the cold pavement.

_Athrun...Why?..._

She heard a gun shot. Then the crashing of glass, and a car alarm.

_Shit! No! Athrun!_

She peeked out at where the shot came from. Her head barley passed the hood of Athrun's car. Athrun was standing helplessly surrounded by the three horny bitches and their guns. She noticed smoke escaping Mia's gun.

_ATHRUN!_

_**Athrun's Point of view**_

Athrun didn't know where to run. Meyrin and Lunamaria looked more than ready to shoot.

_Shit!_ _Shit!_ _Shit!_ _Shit!_... _Cagalli... _

"Girls, I have something to say..." Said Athrun as he gathered his guts.

"Say it quick, and you better not mention that thing's name." Said Luna bitterly.

"You know what? I wanna know why you guys caused all of this! You ruined my night with Ca – Her! Why do you guys want me so bad? I'm not the only guy on Earth or Plant, or the Moon!" Athrun was now confident and very, very irritated.

"Lacus-sama is your fiancé! I am Lacus-sama! I am your fiancé Athrun!" Said Mia as she shot another shot to the air.

"You're a Zaft idol! You're important! Athrun! I love you!" Said Luna with a squee.

"You sound like a fun guy!" Said Meyrin. The Hawkes fired a shot in the air at the same time. More car alarms came on.

"Athrun!" Said Cagalli as she sprung in the air, kicking Mia in the head. Mia's gun flew from her hand, and Cagalli caught it as it was still in the air. Mia fell on the ground.

"You idiot! If you knew Lacus that well, you would have known that she is with my brother, and that athrun is mine, and that you have better chances of stealing him if you impersonated ME!" Yelled Cagalli to Mia.

"Well, I don't blame her for impersonating Lacus-sama instead of you! Who would want to impersonate a trans-sexual!" Said Luna as she pointed her gun at Cagalli.

"I'm a GIRL!" Yelled Cagalli as she fired at Luna. All the girls started running around and shooting at each other in the parking lot. They dodged the bullets by ducking behind cars. Mia was still on the floor. Athrun started to crawl around the parking lot. Going from car to car, trying to avoid the bullets as much as possible, gathering little rocks to throw.

"Athrun!" He was at a dead end. Mia was right in front of him. They were both kneeling on the asphalt. Mia pointed a gun at Athrun's head. Athrun was ready to defend himself with his gathered rocks.

"How many guns do you have?" Asked Athrun in surprise.

"Just two." Answered Mia. "Tell me Athrun, is it true that Lacus-sama is with someone else?"

"Yes. And if you were smart, you would know that."

"Tell me, who is this guy?" Asked Mia as she got ready to fire. Athrun wondered if Cagalli was okay. He could still hear shots firing from all over the place. He wondered if his car was damaged.

"His name is Kira Yamato." Answered Athrun. He just realized by saying that, that Kira's life was now in danger.

"That's all I need to know. Thanks, Athrun." Said Mia as she got up and ran from the parking lot.

The shots ceased. Panic ran through Athrun's veins. _Cagalli!_ He hopped from beside a car to another, searching for Cagalli and the Hawkes. He finally found them. Cagalli was leaning against a hood of a car. Luna and Meyrin stood face to face, pointing their guns at each other.

"Athrun loves me!" Yelled Meyrin

"No, you're too ugly for him! He loves me! I'm prettier!"

The Hawkes argued and fired at each other, they then shot each other, and fell to the ground like dead hawks. Yep, they shot each other to death. (Isn't sibling rivalry fun?)

"Cagalli! What happened?" Asked Athrun in shock of the dead bodies.

"They killed each other over you, Athrun."

"I'm so glad your safe!" Said Athrun in relief. He gave Cagalli a hug. He then looked at the time. "Hey, there's 30 minutes left! Let's go dance"

"All righty!" Said Cagalli as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

So, they danced for the last half hour of the dance. It felt like hours though. They did not want this precious moment to end. The dance was over, and they walked to Athrun's car. They were careful incase someone popped out from behind a car to shoot them.

"My car!" Exclaimed Athrun. "It's safe! My car is all right!"

Cagalli laughed as she entered the car. Athrun turned on the street, but in the opposite direction of Cagalli's house.

"Where are we going?" Asked Cagalli.

"We're taking the scenic route if you don't mind." Said Athrun with a smirk on his face.

So Athrun drove all around town. They sung all the songs on the radio like a bunch of lunatics. They really yelled out the words like happy lunatics. Other people in passing cars starred at them as they passed them by.

They stopped at they're favourite spot in town; the woods in the outskirt of town. They got out of the car and sat on a rock together, looking at the stars in the sky. They made their own constellations. (Teehee... Stole that sentence from Jack Johnson...)

"I love you Athrun!"

"I love you too!" They looked each other in the eyes, and well, you can pretty well imagine what happens next. (Insert lemony scene here... my fingers are sick of typing.)

**Yeah, so there it is. So review and tell me what you think ok? Ok? **

**Me: so Athrun, wanna go for a walk?**

**Athrun: um... noppers. **

**Me: why not? I look like your current girlfriend. I act like her, and its all natural! No plastic surgery or acting! (That's right ppl.. I do look like her.. Its scary!)**

**Athrun: AAARRRGGGHH! I'm so damn sick of impersonators trying to get at me!**

**Kira**: **Athrun! Athrun! There is this girl that looks like Lacus, but isn't, and she won't stop following me around! **

**Athrun: um... (turns away from Kira) oops... yeah well, so... **

**Me: Athrun! Let's go before Cagalli comes back!**

**Cagalli: Hands off my Athrun!**

**Me: you even said that if someone impersonated you, they had better chances on stealing him than Mia!**

**Cagalli: ...**

**All: ...**

**Please review! (Smiles)**


End file.
